Chapter 5 The School Dance Part 1
by Jade1424
Summary: This is a very long chapter so i'm writing half of it and posting it. Part 2 coming real soon ! XD


When we got to the school, there was already a long line of kids waiting to get in the dance. "Oh great! Now we'll never get in. I want you to have the time of your life but this is insane!." Kyle grouched. I kissed his cheek. "Oh babe don't worry. We won't be here forever. It's only a 3 minute wait." Kyle gave me the biggest smile he ever gave me. "That's the 1st time you ever called me babe Jade!" I smiled. Then he leaned me on the lockers and kissed my shiny lips. With his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck got everyone staring. "Uh excuse me but do you have to do that now? Can't you just wait till you go outside or in a bathroom?" There was this stuck up looking diva girl with blonde/brown hair that rudely told us that. "Why must you stare at us?" I told that little "brat" back. Yes I said "brat". I don't wanna have to use bad langue tonight. It will hurt Kyle. "The line is facing the other direction, not here. So do you mind if you turn around. Im busy here. You might not have a date like this in your pre - teen life but I do." "Snitch." She rolled her eyes and turned around. Which that pissed me off. "Ugh who is that stuck up chick?" I asked Kyle. "She's a little "which" in our class named Francine. She thinks she's all that. She's kind of like Sigmund except for the famous and wizard part." He rolled his eyes. I smiled. Then we both smiled. We went back to kissing. We finally got in the dance. Fanboy and ChumChum saw us. They gave us a hug. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Blood-Worth Thomason!" Fanboy said. "Blood-Worth Thomason?" I asked. "It's my full name. Kyle Blood-Worth Thomason. Kyle the Conjurer is just my wizard name." "It's such a beautiful name." I smiled. The boys smiled at us. "Well we'll leave you 2 alone. You guys have fun." They waved and then left to go do something else. "Oh don't worry, we will." I said. We kissed for the last time that hour. "Shall I get us both punch?" He asked. "Of course!" I smiled as he walked to the snack table. Suddenly I heard a voice come near my direction. "Well hello my love." It sounded familiar. I turned around. And of course Mr. Trouble had to be here. He don't even go to this school so how did he even get in! "What are you here for Sigmund? To mess up this whole night for me and Kyle." "Of course not my dear. I came to make you happy. All what he's gonna do is just sit around and talk about his boring life." "You just will never give up will you?" He smiled. "And his life is NOT boring! It is awesome Sigmund. You're just a show off and that's all you'll ever be." He giggled and held my hand. "Listen I love you so much. You can't stop me for loving your beautiful face as well as your well shaped body." "Well …. (sigh) yeah true. I guess I can't stop that." He kissed my hand. "It is the truth darling. Nobody can stop love. Not even me." He pushed me over to a bean bag chair the dance offered the kids to sit on. Sigmund wrapped his arms around me getting ready to kiss me. "Oops! I almost forgot." He said. He pulled out cap stick and put it on his lips. "You know you came here to make me happy but … you'll NEVER make me happy NEVER!" "Oh yes I will baby one day there will be a time." He wrapped his arms around me again. "Trust me this kiss will be much better than Kyle's." "You better let go of me right now. You don't know what will happen if you do this. Do you not even care that Kyle is going to come back here and will see what your doing to his girlfriend?" "Oh he won't mind at all." He was a half inch away from my lips until someone pulled him away from me. I knew who it was. Kyle. The love of my life. He already had our drinks for us. "Sigmund what did I tell you? She is MINE not YOURS. She don't even like you! Can't you tell?" "How do you know?" Sigmund asked like he didn't know. "She told me." I jumped off the seat. "Don't worry Kyle. He was only an inch away to kissing me." "That's good to know Jade." Kyle said in relive. "You know you wanted me to kiss you Jade." Sigmund smiled. "You know what Sigmund? Just get out of here! This isn't even your school!" "Alright then. I don't even like this lame old school. It's only awesome because of Jade. But the rest of it sucks. The teachers, the students, the cafeteria, the playground, and especially YOU." Sigmund walked out of the dance. " Oh my god baby did he do anything to you?" Kyle asked. "Well of course he held me hand, he pulled me over to him, he wrapped his self around me and almost kissed me!" Kyle was disappointed. "But I'm fine. At least you pulled him away before his lips touched mine." Kyle smiled. We heard the music getting quieter and slower. "OOH slow dance time!" Kyle was so excited. "Oh iv'e never slow danced with anybody before." I was shy do dance in front of a crowd of people. "Don't worry I'll teach you." Kyle kneeled down on his knees and held my hand. "May I take this dance?" He asked. I was so happy I smiled so much. Almost crying happy tears. "Yes." We held hands. This was my 1st slow dance with my 1st boyfriend. I was scared a little because he took me to the middle of the dance floor. He taught me really quick how to slow dance. It was very easy. I leaned on Kyle's chest with my arms on his back. He had his hands on my hips.


End file.
